


Como no iniciar una pelea, para ser besado

by Di_Lover



Series: Guías para un romance patas arriba [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di_Lover/pseuds/Di_Lover
Summary: Robby inicio una pelea, fue un puño en su rostro lo que recibió.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Series: Guías para un romance patas arriba [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. INTRODUCCIÓN: La pelea en la escuela.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola, yo aquí de nuevo, con este fic que es una secuela del lawrusso "como evitar una golpiza, besando al atacante", no es necesario haber leído la otra, en caso de algo.

**INTRODUCCION:**

**LA PELEA EN LA ESCUELA Y** **EL**  
 **BESO QUE NUNCA LLEGO.**  
  
  
  
  
  


**🍙**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel era quien estaba más pegado a los niños, los sabía contener de una manera extraordinaria y siempre estaba en esos momentos en los que se encontraban decaídos. Robby lo sabía, si tenía dudas se acercaba y no terminaría siendo juzgado, pero, había un enorme pero. Su papá Daniel no era demasiado bueno en eso del amor, es decir, según la historia de como se conocieron, se la había pasado huyendo y básicamente Robby no quería huir, ni tampoco andar de tímido. Eso no era para nada genial.

Por eso, enserio creyó en la fórmula de su papá Johnny. El tipo tenía esa burla que él mismo también usaba, eran compatibles, entonces viendo como Johnny era, había conseguido un tipo genial como Daniel LaRusso para que se fijará en él. Robby solo había querido eso, no era su culpa creer que una receta que contenía más ingredientes de los que él había creído posibles, podría funcionar en el ahora, con alguien que no pensaba igual a su papá.

Robby caminaba de un lado a otro en su casillero, Samantha, su hermana le había dicho que era una idea terrible poner en práctica la historia de sus padres. _No significa que te va a besar._ Le había dicho ella, sonando tan similar a Daniel, que le aterró. Pero no dio marcha atrás. Ganando una confianza que no creía posible, se acercó a Miguel Díaz. Rayos, él era tan lindo, incluso si el niño creía que con sus aparatos ortopédicos se veía mal.

Actitud, le había dicho su papá. Relajó los hombros y choco con el niño, mandando sin querer un poco del juego que esté tomaba al piso.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó, manteniendo la calma. Mirando a Robby como si no pudiera creer que era un ser humano, normal.

—No lo sé, me molesta tu rostro. —añadió. Había logrado sentir como Sam cerraba los ojos. Luego de otro empujón, al niño. Robby alzó el puño.

Pero el beso nunca le llegó, solo sintió el fuerte nudillo del chico chocar contra su rostro. Soltó un jadeo, mirando con grandes ojos al otro. Este le miró con terror, para tomar su mochila y correr hacia la salida.

Robby se le quedó mirando huir, pestañeando un par de veces. El resto de los chicos y chicas que estaban ahí, se le quedaron viendo, era bien sabido que nunca antes había intentado meterse con alguien y está vez, que lo había hecho, era imposible creer que alguien de apariencia enclenque lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Lo demás se resumía en llegar a la casa y entender que las cosas que decía Johnny Lawrence no le servirían para nada, porque, Miguel no era Daniel.

Santa madre, le había dolido el golpe tanto como aquella vez when su hermana le pateó la cara en una práctica de karate. Y aún así, no dejo de sonreír. _Tendría que explicarle que era un mal entendido._


	2. I. Mi papá me obligó.

**MÍ PAPÁ ME OBLIGÓ A VENIR,**   
**PERO OYE, TIENES**   
**UN INCREÍBLE DERECHO.**   
**_ADORO QUE SEAS UN LUCHADOR._ **   
  
  
  
  


🍙  
  
  
  
  


Robby negó por terca vez, mirando hacia su hermana en busca de apoyo, sin embargo ella tenía sus propios problemas para tratar de salvar su trasero. Intento hacer una cara de cachorro, viéndose más lastimado aún con la venda en su nariz.

—Eso no sirve. Iremos, vas a pedir perdón y le daremos esta fabulosa receta de tu abuela. ¿Entendido? —preguntó Daniel, con la manos cruzadas.

Está bien, no había forma de huir. Asintió, tomando su mochila de la mesa, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, dónde su padre, aquel que daba ideas terribles, lo estaba esperando. Luego de que terminara con la nariz dañada y Sam inscrita en el torneo, ninguno de los dos iba a conducir, lo que significaba viajar en el mismo auto que su padre, quien tampoco estaba demasiado contento por ello. Es decir, tenía que tomar una ruta diferente para ir a su trabajo.  
Robby se cruzó de brazos, en la parte trasera, mientras su hermana le sacaba la lengua por el espejo retrovisor, acomodada en el lado del pasajero.

La radio sonó durante diez minutos.

—¿No quieres ir por qué básicamente serás humillado de nuevo ante el chico que te gusta? —preguntó Johnny, mirando el semáforo esperando el cambio.

Él se encogió más en el asiento, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? Oye, lo siento, solo quería un beso pero era demasiado tarde cuando recordé que esto no iba a funcionar.

—No, pero enserio, Robby. ¿De verdad pensaste que él iba a besarte? —preguntó Sam, sonriendo con burla.

Robby rodó los ojos. Cruzando de brazos. Sin embargo, se logró notar una sonrisa escasa en su rostro, antes de que pudiera seguir escondiéndose el auto del señor Lawrence despareció, dejando a ambos chicos en la acera, con la promesa de que de una forma u otra, Daniel llegaría por Robby esa tarde para ir con la familia de Miguel Díaz. Suspiró, caminando hacia la escuela, de forma solitaria porque al parecer su hermana tenía sus propios compinches y no estaba interesada en apoyarlo en esta situación tan complicada. _Bueno, no importa, no es como si ahora me odiará._

Caminó por los pasillos y, lo vio, tenía la cabeza escondida en un cómic de los X-Men. El chico ya no parecía andar por el lugar de forma solitaria como al principio, cuando las clases habían iniciado, ahora tenia su propio grupo de amigos. Entonces levantó su vista de lo que estaba leyendo y la sonrisa que tenía despareció al momento en que notó a Robby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍙  
  
  
  
  
  


Su madre le dijo que no se metería en problemas, sería terrible que lo hiciera y había estado excelente en ello, desde que el nuevo año había iniciado en All Valley, no tenía problemas con nada ni con nadie, había encontrado un interesante grupo de chicos que lo habían acogido y todo iba de maravilla. Antes que Robby empezó a rondar en su espacio personal, es decir, ¿Qué acaso no habían más lugares para sentarse en la cafetería? Y sobre todo, en educación física siempre estaba haciendo su calentamiento cerca de él, al principio dejó de prestar atención, okey, el chico quizás tenía su rutina, llevaba años ahí. Hasta que de pronto lo empujó y mostró toda la intención de darle un puñetazo. Solo que, _¡Ajá!_ Miguel logro aturdirlo y salir de aquel embrollo.

Al menos en aquel día, por al siguiente, pese a concentrarse en leer el cómic reciente que su amigo Demetri acaba de prestarle, sentía un escalofrío en su espalda. Con la terrible sensación de que quizás el chico quería vengarse de él o quién sabe que terribles cosas más. Por eso cuando, el silencio en el pasillo se le hizo espeluznante, su buena vibra murió al ver a Robby a unos metros de él. No tenía idea si tenía un GPS o algo así —aunque era probable que al cursar el mismo año, terminaban caminando por los mismos lugares—, para encontrarlo. Fiel a su promesa con su mamá, caminó en dirección contraria del chico.  
  


—Te lo digo muy enserio, Robby jamás se metió con nadie. —habló su amigo, Demetri, en la clase de química.

—Trató de golpearme. Siempre hay una primera vez, así que lo evitaré lo mejor posible. No quiero ser el chico nuevo latino, molestado. Eso causaría muchos problemas.

No volvieron a hablar del chico extraño, porque ahora para Miguel ese tipo era un chico muy extraño y raro. Se marchó en bicicleta a su casa, y al llegar hizo un montón de planes, sobre terminar la tarea y ver alguna serie. Pero a mitad de su tarea de cálculo, la puerta fue golpeada de forma suave. Quiso no prestar atención, hasta que escuchó voces. Poco a poco sacó la cabeza por la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo pequeños. La voz afligida de un hombre, se dirigía a su madre, entonces Miguel lo vio. _En su casa, en su sala sonriendo a su madre estaba la sanguijuela rara que casi lo golpea._ Suspiró frustrando, cerrando los puños, solo que antes de poder esconderse su madre volteó en su dirección.

—Migue, cariño, ven aquí, este chico quiere decirte algo.

Miró el suelo, cerró la puerta de su habitación y camino de forma lenta hacia donde estaban los indeseados. Sonrío de la forma más amable posible en dirección de aquel hombre, que seguro se suponía que era el papá de aquella bestia que tenía la nariz golpeada. _Se rió de aquello, solo un poquito._

—Por cierto. Este es pollo a la cacerola es una receta de mí madre. Espero que puedan disfrutarla. —habló el hombre.

Ahora tenía toda la atención de Robby, suspiró, esperando lo que fuera a decirle. Mirando de mala forma al señor que traía consigo comida, aunque olía muy bien. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Trataba de conquistar a su mamá o qué? ¿Soborno delicioso?

—Perdón por asustarte. Estaba, ni siquiera sé que quería hacer. Lo siento.—dijo Robby, sonriendo. Mantenía su manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—Lamento lo de tu nariz. — _no, no lo hacía._

 _—_ Mí papá me obligó a venir, pero oye. Tienes un increíble derecho. —señaló aquella mano. — Adoro que seas un luchador.

Y la mente de Miguel hizo corte circuito.  
La sonrisa de Robby no desapareció, ni siquiera cuando se sentaron en la mesa a comer y lo miraba de reojo. Quizás el pollo no era un soborno, al menos no del todo. Pero viendo al señor Daniel, Miguel medio entendió que quizás las palabras de Robby eran enserio.

Supo algunas cosas, aquel señor no quería nada con su madre, estaba casado y dirigía un importante negocio en el valle. Entonces, Robby era un niño rico. _Terrible, quizás por eso su actitud, si es que quería hacer amigos._ De cualquier forma Miguel estaba bien con sus amigos.

—Se veía como un buen chico.

—No lo sé ma. Yo soy raro, pero él es súper raro.  
  



	3. II. Del amor al odio.

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO**   
**HAY UN PASO, PERO**   
**DE AQUÍ A EAGLE** **FANG**   
**KARATE SOLO UNA CUADRA.**

  
  
  


🍙  
  
  


Okey, Miguel ahora está seguro de que hay algo muy muy extraño en el ambiente. Había estado riendo con sus amigos, mientras escuchaba música, un día normal en su pequeña rutina. Hasta que miró hacía su lugar de trabajo en la clase de geometría. Ahí, justo en donde estaban sus libros del día anterior, había un enorme ramo de flores, que parecían perfumar todo el lugar. Las miradas de los demás no tardaron en oírse, como las quejas en broma de chicas y chicos, sobre querer algo así. Miguel se había acercado con desconfianza, creyendo que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto de Kyler y sus amigos. 

Pero cuando Demetri se acercó a husmear de qué se trataba —claro, porque hey, el se sacrificaba por el bienestar de sus amigos—, el chico agrando los ojos soltando unos simples _wow_ _wow_ mientras movía ambas manos. 

Miguel se puso a mirar, encontrándose con una detallada —mentira, era terrible—, caligrafía dónde ponía «De Robby para Miguel ♡».   
Eso era extraño, es decir ni Eli ni Demetri le regalaron flores, en caso de ser amigos, ni nadie se las dio para darle alguna bienvenida. Sin embargo, allí sobre su mesa estaba ese enorme arreglo de rosas intensamente rojas, que su maestro termino por señal que lo sacaba o iba a quedar en la basura. Miguel lo quería en la basura, pero la lástima que sintió el resto le hizo no querer desecharlo. 

Misión del día, _evitar a Robby, estaba demente y hacia cosas extrañas._   
Durante el almuerzo, sintió una extraña presencia que le absorbía.  
  
  
  


🍙  
  
  


—¿Y qué se supone que esperas lograr mirándolo fijamente? —preguntó una voz al lado de Robby, sacándolo de su importante proceso de conquista. 

El chico tosió.

—Una mirada intensa puede lograr grandes cosas, Sam. Deberías saberlo. 

—Si sabes que Pa John lo logra porque el chico con quién lo usa es su esposo, ¿No? —inquierió de manera burlona. Robby la miró de reojo molesto.

Podía esperar de cualquiera el poco apoyo, pero no de su hermana. Rayos, él siempre la había apoyado en todo, la mayoría de veces, menos cuando había de comer panqueques Bananarama. Esos días eran guerra en la casa, pero hey, no le costaba nada fingir que Robby podía lograrlo. Después de todo, la chica tampoco tenía experiencia en estas cosas. Ambos eran un lío para los sentimientos, ahora no, ahora él sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Podía dar la pelea, decir lo que sentía y si no funcionaba marcharse como un hombre.   
Esa mañana le había pedido a Johnny que lo llevará a la florería que tenía Jenny, la esposa de su tío Jimmy. La burla en los ojos azules de su padre fue la primera traición de la mañana. _No puede decirte nada, se veía tan idiota como tú. ¡OYE!_ Había hablado Daniel al principio, después padre e hijo se quejaron ofendidos. 

Buscó las flores más lindas y las pagó con su sueldo, llevaba cerca de cinco meses trabajando en el concesionario de su papá, así que si Miguel tenía la intención de decirle mimado, no podría atacarlo así. Sabía cómo conseguir su labor. ¿Eso era un buen pasó? ¿No? Por eso al llegar a la escuela se encargó de que, nadie lo viera para sorprender a Miguel. 

Ahora que estaba a solo unos pasos, era el momento perfecto para preguntarle si las flores habían estado bien.

—Creo que lo estoy entendiendo. —dijo Miguel, antes de que Robby pudiera preguntarle dónde había dejado el gran ramo. — Es como una especie de trato de paz, o algo sobre ser amigos, ¿Le das flores a tus amigos? Digo, puedes hacerlo, pero, es cómo, ¿Cursi, no? 

—¿Darle flores a mis amigos? —preguntó para si mismo aturdido. — Creo que no me estas entendiendo. Tienes todo lo que me gusta, y no, no en un amigo. Me gustas como para ser mí novio. _Migue._

Miguel agrando los ojos, mirando hacia los lados. 

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Casi me golpeas!

—En realidad yo quería besarte, pero tú me golpeaste al final. A veces las cosas no tienen el balance que uno espera. —agregó, mirando hacia algún punto donde nada había para mirar. Miguel volteó extrañado. 

—Estas muy loco. Y aún así mí mamá dijo: Es un buen niño. Qué demonios, tú.

—Estoy enamorado. Déjame conquistarte. ¿Qué dices?

—Me da igual, te sigo odiando. —comentó en voz baja. 

Robby se quedó mirando un momento al chico, mientras su papá tocaba la bocina, ya habían llegado por él y su hermana. Suspiró, de forma dramática, causando que los ojos de Daniel y Sam le mirarán como si fuera un ser mutante.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍙  
  
  


No puede decir qué es, pero ahora todo lo tiene confirmado, sin embargo, no era lo que esperaba. Hubiese querido que Robby solo deseará su amistad, le parecía más lógico y sincero. Pero decirle que le gustaba, que no quería darle un golpe, si no un beso. Para empezar, qué era eso de iniciar una pelea en lugar de ya empezar a coquetear como lo harían las personas normales. Negó, pensando en las flores que había acoplado en su mochila. Sintió la mano de Eli tocar su hombro, el chico estaba sonriendo. 

Ese día, él iba a llevarlo al lugar donde practicaba karate desde hacía cinco años. Era curioso, como cuando estaban en problemas era Demetri quien hablaba cuando quien mantenía la fuerza era Eli. 

—¿Aún pensando en las flores de Robby?

—Creeme, es mucho más que eso. Pero dejando de lado a Robby, ¿Cómo sabes que podré hacer esto? Soy puro hueso y cuerpo flácido.

—Viejo, yo era lo mismo. Aunque estaba más pequeño, pero el sensei Lawrence te dará todo su apoyo. Lo mejor que puede. Incluso hay días que su pareja viene, ¿Puedes creerlo? Ambos fueron bicampeones. —explicó con entusiasmo. 

Aquellas palabras que esperaban ser un consuelo solo apretaron más su pecho, cuando entró al dojo, había estudiantes ya cambiados haciendo lo que parecía ser el calentamiento. Visualizo a su compañera de Cálculo; Aisha. Y demás chicos de la escuela. El lugar tenía un choque de murales en la pared donde habían águilas con colmillos, aquello lo hizo alzar una ceja y en la parte trasera un _¿Árbolito enano?_ Cuando miró a su costado, Eli ya había desaparecido, se sentía como un polluelo recién salido del cascarón. 

Hasta que escuchó un fuerte grito de «silencio». Terminó imitando al resto de la clase, en una hilera de filas. Miró hacia los costados, también imitando las expresiones neutrales, un hombre rubio estaba al frente, entonces lo supo, aquel debía ser el sensei. Le sorprendió también ver a Samantha en ese lugar, es decir, pensaba que lo suyo no eran esta clase de deportes. _Le gustó ver caras conocidas._  
La primera clase fue dura, aquello se lo había dicho Eli. Estaba suspirando cansado, intentando hacer los ejercicios de flexiones que consistían en la rutina. 

—Ya está chico. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Te quedas en Eagle Fang Karate? —preguntó el hombre en su dirección. 

No pudo no evitar asentir. Primero debía hacer un papeleo corto, y luego llamarían a su madre para demás cosas, le sorprendido el pequeño precio que terminaría pagando. Tambien había temido no tener el dinero suficiente para esas clases. 

—Miguel Díaz. —señaló. — De Ecuador. —agregó sonriendo. 

—Bueno, ¿Y qué te trajo por aquí? ¿Hay idiotas molestandoté? —interrogó, acomodándose en su mesa de oficina. 

—No. Bueno, —comenzó volteando su mirada hacia arriba un instante. — Había un tipo, Robby ¿LaRusso, quizás? La cosa es que enserio parecía tener un problema conmigo. Lo tiene, y aunque no sea terrible. Lo sigo odiando. 

—Oh diablos. —comentó el hombre, mirando con ojos grandes al adolescente frente a él.

_Sí, habían tantas caras conocidas en ese_ _dojo_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer💕


	4. III. Estoy teniendo un déjà vu.

**ESTOY TENIENDO UN**   
**DEJA** **VÚ** **, CREO QUE HE**   
**VISTO ESTO EN ALGUNA**   
**OTRA PARTE.**   
  
  
  


🍙

Johnny había visto muchas cosas en su vida, luego estaba está terrible aura de mala suerte que parecía envolver a su hijo. Con una mano apoyada en su mentón, escuchó atentamente los delirios de aquel niño llamado Miguel. No estaba seguro si felicitar a _Hawk_ por llevarlo a la clase o hacerle hacer treinta flexiones por la misma razón. Había estado curioso sobre conocer al chico que tenía a su hijo recurriendo por primera vez en su joven vida, a sus consejos amorosos. _Ay que cursi._ El tema fue que Miguel en realidad estaba molesto con Robby, un poco manso con la presencia del señor LaRusso, pero le simpatizaba. 

Robby estaba haciendo las cosas muy mal. Es decir, Miguel había encontrado un hombre decente a Daniel —uno de los posibles suegros—, había compartido con Sam en más de una ocasión —la cuñada, _oh por Dios—_ y ahora estaba siendo parte del dojo que el otro padre de Robby dirigía. Hey, el chico estaba dentro de la familia pero el posible interés amoroso era el que estorbaba.   
Johnny se burló de eso, mientras cerraba el dojo, bajo la atenta mirada de su hija. 

—¿No le vas a decir nada? —preguntó Sam. — Pensé que sabía al menos que yo y Robby éramos hermanos. —añadió, mientras encendía su celular en el asiento ya del copiloto. 

Su padre alzó los hombros encendiendo el auto.

—Él no me preguntó de todos modos. Pero imagina su cara al ver qué la familia Lawrence y LaRusso son en realidad una sola. —comentó.

—Eso es terrible. Después va a creer que nos estábamos burlando o algo así. Y no, no digas que sueno como papá. Sabes que es la verdad. 

Johnny soltó un quejido, antes de subir al auto y conducir a casa. Aunque el punto de su hija tenía gran sentido, aquel chico llamado Miguel tampoco había preguntado, así que no era una mentira y no era una verdad. Sonrió, tenía una idea en mente para acercar a su hijo, lo mejor que pudiera un poco más a aquel que sería su próximo estudiante.   
Al llegar a la casa, Sam fue directo a su habitación para tomar una ducha luego del día extenso, ahora más que nunca ella estaría enfocada en su entrenamiento, después de todo le había costado mucho no ver los ojos de molestia en Daniel. 

Johnny suspiró cansado, mirando alrededor de la casa, sabiendo que ya sería hora de que tanto su hijo como su esposo estuvieran ya en el hogar. El concesionario cerraba unas horas más temprano que el dijo. Caminó hacia la cocina abriendo la puerta del refrigerador sacando una botella de cerveza, mientras vio de reojo como Daniel sostenía algunas cajas. Le sorprendió notar que eran cajas que habían estado acomodando en donde él solía entrenar cuando era más joven. 

—Hey. —soltó Johnny, sonriendo de lado luego de dejar de darle sorbos a la botella. — Sigues tan caliente como siempre. 

Daniel levantó su mirada, rodando los ojos. 

—Sé lo que quieres y no lo tendrás. —comentó, encendiendo algunas luces más en el interior de la sala. 

—Oh vamos. Mírame, treinta y tantos años después y me case contigo. —volvió a darle otro sorbo a su botella. _Estaba en modo coqueteo._ Y aunque ya no eran los veinteañeros que solían ser, todavía tenían su llama. 

De pronto, entró Robby mirando hacia todos lados mientras tarareaba. _No había dejado de tararear,_ desde que regreso de la escuela. Daniel había tratado de averiguar qué sucedía, pero solo obtuvo la pequeña respuesta de «Pronto llevaré alguien a casa». Le sorprendía que tenía ese espíritu de no rendirse, pero, volvía a pensar que quizás las cosas iban a acabar mal. Sin decir nada, luego de preparar un emparedado, caminó hacia su habitación. 

Daniel miró con ojos curiosos en dirección de Johnny. 

—¿No le dijiste nada nuevo? ¿O sí?

—Esta vez estoy limpio, cariño. 

Luego de un momento, Robby gritó:

—¡Pa! ¡Mañana llevaré tu auto, Miguel está muy lejos de la escuela y puede pasarle algo! 

Y la puerta se cerró de nuevo. 

—¿Qué cosa? Estoy teniendo un déjà vu, creo que he visto esto en alguna otra parte. 

—Sí, me pregunto dónde. —murmuró Johnny.   
  
  
  


🍙  
  


Miguel beso la mejilla de su abuela antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse a la escuela. Tomó la bicicleta, caminando un poco por el pequeño patio del complejo de apartamentos. Montó su bicicleta de manera tranquila, con algunos minutos de sobra, las calles se notaban llenas de a poco y el aire era agradable, fresco pero no demasiado como para causar un resfriado. Giró en una pequeña curva, cuando una bocina sonó a su espalda, al principio pensó que se trataba de algo dirigido a otra persona, pero al voltear notó la silueta del conductor. Con una sonrisa ladina y con ojos de un potencial color claro estaba Robby. 

_Puta madre._ Pensó, disminuyendo la velocidad, siendo considerado por el hecho de que no sabía cuando podía causar un accidente.   
El auto poco a poco lo alcanzó viajando a su lado, la ventanilla bajó, donde la aún más pronunciada sonrisa de Robby se notó. 

—Puede llevarte. Eso te ahorraría el cansancio en tus piernas. —habló.

Miguel lo miró haciendo un pequeño puchero de molestia.

—No gracias, hago esto todo los días.

—¿Sí? Podemos cambiar eso. ¿Qué dices? Debes resguardar _energías para otras cosas._

Frenó la bicicleta, apoyando uno de sus pies en la orilla de la acera. Miró hacia el frente, un montón a autos en la siguiente desviación, luego volteó hacia el interior del auto de Robby. Preguntándose seriamente si lo que le había dicho era cierta _¿Tenía un enamoramiento por él?_ Suspiró, bajándose de su bici, mirando de pie al chico en el auto. Sintió un apretón en el estómago, si el idiota se estaba burlando de él, enserio lo iba a golpear más fuerte en el cara, aunque su linda mamita le haya dicho que ignore las peleas.

Su pureza estaba en juego y este niño gringo no iba a mancharla si era por alguna babosada. 

—Sí, bueno. Eso me ahorraría tener que esquivar a conductores maniáticos. Solo por esta vez, _LaRusso._ —señaló. Robby abrió la puerta, para acomodar la bicicleta, lo mejor que podía en el maletero. 

Miguel se sentó rígido en el asiento del pasajero, mirando el interior del auto rojo, había escuchado que esa clase de autos tenían un motor genial que corrían varios kilómetros. No podía creer que los padres de Robby le compraran un auto así. _Ja, Robby ya quisiera ser el que tenía el auto._

Sentados en un mismo espacio, parecía que la música podía ayudar a desvanecer la tensión. 

—¿LaRusso? —murmuró Robby para si mismo, reconectado algo que ya había pasado hace minutos. 

Miguel se bajó rápido del auto al llegar a la escuela, sacando su bicicleta soltando un «gracias» mientras caminaba alejándose de Robby.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍙  
  
  
  
  
  


—No puede ser, ¿Tú no fuiste quién le dio un golpe a Robby? —preguntó una voz a su lado. 

Miguel parpadeó, acomodando sus zapatillas notando la presencia de un chico rubio a su lado. Se veía tan enclenque como él mismo, escondido tras unas gafas. Asintió de manera lenta, algo cohibido por tal mención. Porque después de todo, de alguna manera, el rubio le dijo que había sido un mal entendido, _santa mierda, al idiota le gustaba él, que tétrico._ El niño asintió con un brillo de admiración, aunque se podía notar la burla en ello. Sus amigos le dijeron que Robby no se metía con nadie —aunque cuando se metió con él, por fines extraños—, pero en realidad a Miguel se le hizo un chico rudo, de aspecto trabajo. _No, no era un mirón, pero había necesitado estudiarlo._ Incluso podría estar dentro del grupo de los populares pero parecía más bien de un grupo normal, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había recordado verlo en pasear junto a Samantha y su grupo de amigos. Quizás eran amigos _o quizás no._ Y eso causo una pequeña molestia en Miguel, pensando seriamente que el tipo se estaba burlando de él o algo así como en las películas clichés que solía ver cuando estaba muy aburrido. 

—No es como que sea la gran cosa. —añadió pronto, mientras estiraba alguno de sus músculos.

El niño soltó una risita.

—He tratado de derribar su defensa varias veces. En todas termine mal. Pero bueno, ahora entiendo que no es imposible. 

Entonces Miguel recordó que el niño se llamaba Bert, estaba en la clase de karate. _¿Robby hacia karate también?_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de haberlo escrito me di cuenta que era poco probable que una bici cayera en el maletero de un Challenger pero bueeh. Hagamos como sí, gracias por leer💕


	5. IV. ¡Benvenuto nella mia famiglia!

**¡** **BENVENUTO** **NELLA** **MIA FAMIGLIA** **!**   
**O EL CLUB QUE NO ES CLUB**   
**PERO QUE ES FAMILIAR.**   
  
  
  
  


🍙  
  
  
  


Sam estaba guardando todo su equipamiento para entrenar luego de la escuela, como la nueva costumbre que estaba optando. Bostezó un poco, escuchando unos ruidos en la habitación continua, comúnmente aquellos ruidos variaban sobre ser ruidos de música a gran volumen o sonidos de guitarra eléctrica. Pero lo que oía ahora se asemejaba a muebles chocando entre si, Sam alzó una ceja sacando su cabeza por la puerta mirando hacia donde estaba la habitación de su hermano, de pronto sintió como la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a un enojado Robby sosteniendo un bolso, el bolso similar que usaba ella misma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú? —preguntó, mirando a su hermano de arriba abajo, saliendo por completo al pasillo mientras sostenía su bolso en el hombro.

—Sí, bueno. Papá dijo que tenía que ponerme en forma. —alzó ambos hombros. — Y ni siquiera es la semana en la que voy al dojo, ¡Mí trabajo!

Sam agrandó los ojos negando. Mientras su hermano caminaba hacia la cocina para desayunar algo hizo click en la chica. Miró fijamente a su padre rubio, que se escondía tras su abundante desayuno. Negó, total siempre que intentaba ser la voz de la razón olvidaban que estaba ahí. Había que dejar que el mundo ardiera, mientras se tomaba un batido de fresas.

Robby tomó el jugo de su vaso de forma rápida, ignorando la mirada de su hermana, aquella que le señalaba que algunas cosas iban a ir mal. Se acomodó mejor el bolso, caminando hacia el auto, se sentó de manera rápida, encendiendo su celular. Sí había escuchado bien, Miguel tenía instagram, husmeo durante las primeras cuadras en busca del perfil del chico, hasta que lo encontró, con una sonrisa ladina dio click a _seguir,_ mientras bajaba por las publicaciones alternas que tenía él en sus posts. La sonrisa que estaba teniendo era demasiado tonta, sin embargo no se avergonzó ni siquiera cuando su propio padre se rió de él. _La tradición._

—En la tarde vendré por ambos. —comentó Johnny, sacando su cabeza por la ventana. Los dos asintieron.

—¿Pero harás que Robby pierda parte de sueldo? —preguntó irónica Sam. Johnny la miró por un segundo, suplicando silencio. Alguien tendría que pagarle un boleto para ese concierto de rock que tanto quería.

 _Precios a pagar._ Luego de despedirse, Robby caminó por los pasillos en busca de ver a Miguel, su bolso como el de su hermana, habían quedado en el auto, para que su padre los dejara en el dojo. Causando que la intención que su maquiavélico padre había tenido en cuenta, no se descubriera. Una sutil vibración junto a un tinteneó sonó en su bolsillo del pantalón, buscó el celular encontrándose con la curiosa notificación de instagram; _m_ _iguel_díaz58 te ha comenzado a seguir._  
No pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte durante el corto periodo de tiempo antes de entrar a la primera clase. Tuvo ganas de enviarle algún mensaje, pero no estaba muy seguro sobre si hacerlo o no. Se podían ver, podía ir directamente dónde estaba el chico.

Pero al desayuno, las cosas cambiaron. Solo vasto con que mirará una vez hacia la mesa habitual de Miguel y sus amigos para verlo. En lugar de sentarse junto a Sam o sus amigos, decidió ir tras la mesa de aquel chico moreno. Parecía estar hablando de forma animada con sus amigos, hasta que notó su presencia.

—¿Cómo estás, Miguel? Dile a la señora Díaz que está invitada a cenar a nuestra casa, ya sabes. Fortalecer lazos. —agregó, mostrando una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes.

—¿No puedes evitarlo, cierto? —preguntó por lo bajo. Parecía cohibido, pero no tan tenso como antes.

—No la verdad es que no. Mira ví este pastel y pensé en ti. Eres tan dulce que simplemente te me haces apetecible.

Miguel agrando los ojos, soltando un quejido. Ese chico no sabía cuando callarse, estaba poniéndolo con los nervios de punta. De pronto vio como Demetri le hacía un gesto que no era para nada puro. Eli no dijo nada, pero podía notarlo en su sonrisa, ¡Se estaban burlando de él! Y la verdad es que aún no sabía si definir esto como una tragedia o no. Es decir, su abuela le dijo que como para _odiar el chamaco ese,_ hablaba mucho de él. Pero, rayos, tenía un punto. El chico estaba ahí cada vez que miraba hacia un lado.

Ahora sobre todo, porque estaba siendo consciente.

—Deberías ir con Sam. —comentó, tratando de evitar caer en esa extraña atmósfera.

Robby alzó una ceja, volteando en dirección donde estaba su hermana.

—He no. Definitivamente no. Por cierto, creo que nunca me presenté chicos, soy Robby. —aclaró en dirección de los otros dos chicos.

—Demetri. Y bueno, básicamente en la mesa eres el _idiota tonificado._

A veces la vida nos traía con la cruel traición de los cercanos. Miguel se hundió en su propio asiento, tomando de forma lenta el trozo de pastel que Robby había comprado para él. Demetri volvió a mirarlo con una cara extraña, pero está vez decidió ignorarlo, mientras veía como Robby luchaba por abrir la pajita de su jugo de manzana.  
La risita sutil de Miguel, dejando ver sus brackets, esta vez eran de un lindo color celeste. Robby se quedó quieto y iugh. Se había burlado cientos de veces de su papá por esto mismo, suponía que tenía que ver con encontrar a su persona especial.  
Suspiró como un idiota, al final rompió la pajita pero Miguel se rió a su lado y eso si que era una victoria.  
  


🍙

Miguel ya estaba haciendo los ejercicios de calentamiento, ahora más seguro de si mismo, esperando pronto poder conseguir el nivel de Eli o de alguno de los chicos que estaban allí. Pronto hubo una especie de revuelo en la clase como si estuvieran entusiasmados por algo, no entendió mucho aquello, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado confundido cuando un montón de estudiantes comenzaron a rodear a alguien que recién salía del vestuario. Pudo deslumbrar la sonrisa de Sam, haciendo una mueca de burla total hacia alguien. En ese momento, el sensei salió, gritando a la clase silencio y que volvieran a sus posiciones de combate inicial.

Y bueno, Miguel se sentía muy fuera de lugar, cuando el mismísimo Robby se paró al frente de la clase junto a Sam. _Qué estaba pasando._ Okey, había divagando sobre la posibilidad de que él hiciera karate, ¡Pero no en ese dojo! ¿Y por qué Eli no le dijo?

—Bien clase. Para quienes son nuevos les presento a mis hijos; Samantha y Robby Lawrence. Con eso en claro, le digo que en este dojo no tenemos favoritismo y tanto como ustedes y ellos, tendrán que dar lo mejor, para ser mejores. ¡Comencemos!

Bueno en realidad alguien debió decirle a Miguel muchas cosas. Es decir, sabía que iban ahí la pareja del sensei y su hijo, pero, un momento, eso significaba que el señor LaRusso, aquel señor que llegó con una sonrisa amigable a su casa y probablemente arrastrando a su hijo, estaba casado con su sensei. Y _oh cielos,_ Samantha era su hermana por eso siempre estaban juntos y, nuevamente, porqué nadie le dijo, debió haber parecido un estúpido.  
Y todos se estaban moviendo, para acomodarse en la clase, Sam quedo a un costado de él, sonriendo en su dirección, mientras tanto que la espalda de Robby podía verla más adelante.

El sensei comenzó explicando lo que harían. Pero él no podía dejar de ver la apariencia seria que Robby había comenzado a tener, mientras prácticas patadas laterales. Tampoco imagino que su cabello podría tener un aspecto diferente sujetado de una coleta.  
Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que tuvo que estar del lado de Sam, mientras ella le ayudaba a hacer algunos movimientos y contrario a antes, ahora se sentía nervioso rondando a su lado. Ella era la hermana del tiempo que decía estar sintiendo cosas por él y el hombre que estaba siendo su maestro karateca —ojo, era mejor no llamarlo maestro en voz alta— y era él padre del tipo que lo quería conquistar. ¡Estaba en una fosa familiar!

Cuando la clase terminó, y se había encontrado cruzando miradas con Robby, mientras esté le sonreía de manera soberbia, sin que nadie notará. Tenía en claro que iba a escapar de ahí.  
Pero sus planes no resultan como desea especialmente. Con una sonrisa y la trenza algo despeinada Sam le tendía una botella de agua recién comprada. Eli ya no estaba. Quedando ahora realmente solo, bajó la mirada del sensei Lawrence quien bebía su propia botella.

—Vamos, Miguel. Es lo mínimo. ¡Estuviste increíble hoy! —exclamó contenta la chica. Miguel sonrió, agradecido tomando la botella.

—Ya te digo Sam. Si sigue así, tendrás un fuerte rival en la competencia el próximo año. —presumió Robby, llegando al lado del moreno.

La puerta del dojo fue abierta de pronto, mientras un hombre en traje entraba.

—¡El día fue demasiado para mí...Y, ¿Miguel? —se cortó a si mismo, mirando al chico parado junto a sus hijos en la colchoneta.

—He, hola señor. —comentó.

—Mira esto. —expresó Sam, mirando a cada uno de los que estaban ahí. — ¿No es encantador?

Miguel alzó una ceja. Entonces Robby dijo algo que no entendió muy bien:

— ¡Benvenuto nella mia famiglia!

La familia de Robby tenía un dojo familiar y ahora era parte de eso. Cuando llegó a su casa, su abuela se le quedó mirando. _Ay mijo, ¿Cómo que has cautivado a un gringo?_ Un gringo estúpido, pensaría Miguel. O querría creer que lo era, porque lo cierto es que nunca se había sentido más cómodo ante una sonrisa extraña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El drama aquí no existe JSJS. Ahora solo les falta un beso ah. Gracias por leer <3


	6. V. Si te beso.

**SI TE BESO ¿SERÁ**   
**UN INICIO PARA QUE**   
**ME DEJES O UN INICIO**   
**PARA QUEDARTE?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍙  
  
  
  
  
  


—Oye. —murmuró con la voz ronca.

—¿Mmh?

El fin de semana era un día para dormir hasta tarde, al menos era lo que Daniel deseaba después de una semana llena de trabajo y días abrumadores en los que su hijo se distraía y andaba suspirando por los pasillos. _Aterrador,_ el pequeño bebé estaba creciendo. Por eso mismo, seguía acurrucado en la cama, sujetando con sus brazos la almohada dónde descansaba su cabeza, a su costado Johnny se estaba removiendo, acercándose lentamente a su propio espacio personal. Al no recibir una respuesta, abrió uno de sus ojos, cuando unas manos comenzaron a colarse en la piel expuesta en la cadera. Tragó un jadeó, ante las frías manos de Johnny en su piel cálida.

—¿Me darás hoy lo que quiero? —preguntó el rubio, susurrando en su oído. La voz ronca de la mañana despertó totalmente a Daniel.

Daniel sonrió, dando media vuelta para quedarse de frente, al hombre que era su esposo. Se miraron por un escaso momento.

—Solo si no te quedas dormido.

—¡Demonios, Daniel, pasó solo una vez!

—Sí, bueno. Pero ahora no estás demasiado, ¿Joven o sí?

—Estas jugando sucio y te vas a arrepentir.

—Me voy a arriesgar. —susurró justo en sus labios, antes de comenzar a besarlo, mientras lo tiraba del cuello de su camiseta para que quedará sobre él.

Después de tanto años, sintiendo mariposas pero ese insufrible hombre que conoció en la adolescencia.

_Esperemos que los niños tengan sueño pesado._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍙  
  
  
  
  
  


Miguel estaba jugando con las mangas de su sudadera. Se había puesto a pensar sobre todo. Su madre le había estado mirando atentamente, cuando la abuela Rosa termino diciendo que el niño tenía enganchada a un muchacho, Carmen agrando los ojos, ante la mención de un muchacho. Tras eso, vio una explicación algo resumida, sobre que ese muchacho que decía estar interesado en él, era en realidad Robby, aquel que había venido con el señor LaRusso —porque se había presentado como Daniel LaRusso—, y estaba tratando de conquistarlo. O algo así. Terminó también explicando lo que hacía la familia de este chico, sorprendiendo a su madre cada vez más. 

Y ahora estaba nervioso, mirando la pantalla de su celular. Había mandado un mensaje al instagram de Robby; _Hola, cómo estás?_

Suspiró frustrado, tenía ganas de borrar el mensaje y simplemente dejar aquel espacio en blanco. La música que sonaba en sus audífonos cambió, a una mucha más movida, un ritmo latino. Decidió que lo mejor era ignorar esa sensación, pero era algo difícil si estaba mirando con sumo cuidado una fotografía tomaba en la playa donde unos pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en el rostro de Robby. No quería pensar en ello, pero, el chico era lindo. La clase de chico que era popular y posiblemente obtendría el amor de quién quisiera, no un momento, el tarado decía estar enamorado de él y en lugar de ser demasiado odioso, tenía lo suyo.

Soltó una risa, mientras tomaba la lista de cosas que tendría que traer del supermercado. Recordó el porqué de su primera imagen de Robby. El porque de esa actitud que buscaba pelea, cuando en realidad solo buscaba un beso. Miguel pensó, que quizás se debía a eso, si besaba a Robby podría borrar cualquier duda que tuvieran ambos. Se acomodó mejor los audífonos, soltando un _nos vemos abue._ Antes de salir de casa, sujetando sus bolsas de compra.  
El recorrido le hizo olvidar aquella ansiedad que había presentado sobre si Robby le respondería el mensaje.

Caminó distraído, hasta llegar al súper, dónde tomó un carro y busco lo que la abuela había escrito en su lista. Movía de vez en cuando la cabeza, tarareando.  
  
  
  
  
  


🍙  
  
  


Robby alzó una ceja cuando escuchó música que venía desde la cocina, música realmente movida, la que solían escuchar en el auto de Johnny cuando iban de viaje. Bajó, encontrando a una Sam con el cabello despeinado, siendo una señal de que era sábado y nada importaba. Ella alzó una ceja, mientras se servía algo de jugo. Robby se sentó, ladeando la cabeza un poco, notando las risas que se estaban dando sus padres mientras estaban friendo en conjunto algunos huevos.

—¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó en dirección de Sam. Cuando Johnny pasó por el lado de ambos y les revolvió el cabello.

—Creo que, es mejor no hablar de eso. —comentó Sam. Arreglando los mechones que cayeron sobre su rostro.

—Oh cielos. No puede ser. —chilló Robby. Cerrando los ojos, mientras reía.

Y aún con todas sus expresiones de asco exageradas, en el fondo se pregunto si podría lograr algo como eso con Miguel. Solo por un corto período, que se basará en su vida entera. Se sirvió algo de leche en su cereal, cuando notó las notificaciones en su celular, alzó una ceja y su corazón se paró por un instante.

_Hola, precioso. Estoy bien, qué tal tú? Eres un madrugador, supongo que debo acomodar mí agenda de sueño_

Dio click a enviar, volviendo su vista a su cereal. Esta vez fue Sam la que hizo los gestos sobre actuados. Daniel no tardó en decirles que era día de compras, dividiendo a cada uno en tareas. Sam y Daniel irían por pintura, para adornar la nueva habitación donde vendría a quedarse su abuela, mientras que Johnny iría por herramientas para reparar una falla en el baño del segundo piso y Robby, se encargaría de las compras. Por eso mismo fue el primero en bajarse del auto, llevando su patineta detrás de su mochila. Caminó por el lugar, tomando la autoridad de elegir algunas golosinas para él, mientras completaba las demás cosas. Pasó por los pasteles, recordando a Miguel y su frase que intentaba ser coqueta.

Avanzó con el carro, parado en la parte de carnes, preguntando si debía llevar carne solo carne o incluir algo de salmón.

—No puede ser. —habló una voz detrás de él. Robby se giró. — No solo haces karate, también eres skater. —agregó Miguel, sonriendo en su dirección.

—Que puedo decir, soy todo un chico malo. —sonrió. Mirando las compras de Miguel.

Mientras el resto de la gente seguía pasando, ambos se quedaron viendo, casi como si nunca antes se hubiesen visto así. Miguel siguió sonriendo, pensando en las miles de facetas que parecía tener Robby. _Y eso estaba bien._  
Caminaron uno al lado del otro, hasta la caja, incluso hasta la salida. Robby siguió caminando a su lado, cuando evidentemente quizás debía esperar a sus padres.

—Creo —comenzó Miguel, deteniendo su caminata, volteando para quedar de frente con el rubio. — Creo que deberías besarme.

Robby se atragantó con su saliva, tosiendo un poco.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Lo estoy. Así, así puede que esto. —señaló el espacio entre ambos. — Se aclare mejor, no solo para mí si no para ambos.

Robby se mordió el labio, asintiendo.

—Pero si te beso, ¿Será un inicio para que me dejes o un inicio para quedarte? —preguntó, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, mientras su corazón latía de forma rápida.

Miguel apretó las bolsas en sus manos, acercándose al rostro del otro. Sus labios de chocaron, causando un simple roce, labios contra labios, mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Robby, aún con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, observó los párpados cerrados del moreno, poco a poco fue cerrando los suyos también, relajando la tensión de sus hombros, rodeando a Miguel con sus brazos.

Tendría tiempo para poder recordar de esto, fuera cuál fuera la respuesta de Miguel. Una mano, temblorosa se posó con calma en la mandíbula de Robby. _¿Por qué demonios simplemente no le había pedido un beso y ya?_

Cuando Johnny salió de la ferretería esperó por treinta minutos a su hijo, pensando que las filas en el supermercado eran inmensas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la parte donde salían al supermercado casi puse “Y se acomodaron sus mascarillas”.  
> Me fue inevitable no poner la parte horny de Daniel y Johnny ah. Gracias por leer 💕


End file.
